This invention is directed to an electrical connector of the type known as a wire connecting block, where such connecting block typically includes a plurality of parallelly arranged slotted beam contacts.
A wire connecting block is a commercial product used in the telephone industry to electrically interconnect a set of first conductors to an associated set of second conductors. An early example of a wire connecting block is taught in U.S.P. No. 3,611,264. The connector thereof includes an indexing strip and a connecting block, the latter of which carries a plurality of slotted beam contacts. The indexing strip has a plurality of uniform height, spaced-apart teeth along its length. These teeth aid in indexing a first set of conductors. A corresponding plurality of uniform height, spaced-apart teeth carried by the connecting block serve to index a second set of conductors to be cross-connected through the slotted beam contacts to the first set of conductors.
There have been various improvements thereto over the years, such as those proposed by U.S.P. Nos. 3,798,587 and 4,118,095. However, none appear directed to the stability of the connector, particularly in fixedly securing the slotted beam contacts therein. It will be appreciated that a considerable normal force must be applied to the contact to effect termination thereto by the displacing of the conductor insulation and pushing such conductor into the slot between the contact arms. In the wire connecting blocks sold commercially, most experience considerable "play" in the seated contacts. Attempts have been made to reduce this "play" by the provision of an insert projecting through the wall of the connector housing and through the cavity. However, even with this approach, some "play" remains. The present invention, by a unique cooperation between the housing and the contained contacts, substantially eliminates the "play" and provides improved stability of the connector during termination thereof. The unique features of this invention will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.